


La mejor creación

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mpreg, embarazo adolescente, la hija de Victor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Victor pensaba que sus mejores creaciones eran sus coreografías. Pero cuando nace su hija, se da cuenta que no todo es lo que parece.





	

El que se acuesta con niños amanece mojado, bien podría ser una frase que cabe destacar en la vida de Victor Nikiforov y no había tenido en cuenta hasta el momento.   
Alejado de la ciudad madre, Moscu, en un pequeño pueblo de San Peterburgo, se encontraba el albino mirando a través de un enorme ventanal, sus ojos se enfocaban en un solo lugar y era suficiente para que la lluvia de imágenes comenzara a adornar su entramada mente.  
Llevaba puesto un traje, dado que acababa de salir de una competición donde Yuri Katsuki había tenido el primer lugar y a pesar de sus veinticuatro años aun no se acostumbra a la victoria. Sonrió de costado, no se había sacado tarjeta con su nombre para entrar y salir de la pista. Nuevamente volvió a concentrar su vista allí, sonrió y con su mano acarició el frio vidrio que traslucía su imagen mínimamente, para luego ir bajando y acercando más su rostro para ver mejor del otro lado.   
Nunca le había dicho a nadie de la relación más sexual que sentimental que tenía con Yuri Plisetsky, ahora era innegable que la tenía, puesto que delante suyo estaba el fruto más auténtico de su relación, envuelta en cobijas color rosado. Apenas podía verse una incipiente pelusita rubia en su cabeza, sus ojos aun inexplorados y su piel tan blanca como la de Plisetsky.  
Y recordó, recordó todas aquellas peleas, todos aquellos llantos que había sufrido en ese momento cuando Yurio le había confirmado su embarazo, era demasiado joven, ¡increíblemente joven! Ni había cumplido los dieciséis y le había arruinado la vida. Pero una vez más había aprendido una lección de ese joven muchacho, una que cambiaría absolutamente toda su mentalidadad.

“Si no eres capaz de enfrentar las creaciones que realizas, no sirves para el patinaje artístico, ni para ser entrenador ni para comenzar una vida, todo es una creación de nosotros mismo, aun cuando pensamos que algo se nos da inmediatamente ante nuestros ojos”

Y es que si, señores, Yuri Plisetsky era más adulto de lo que él podía ser, puesto que pasó al menos los primeros cinco meses de embarazo en eterna soledad.

–¿Cuál es la suya? –preguntó un señor, que también había tenido un hijo hacía unos minutos. Victor gira el rostro y sonríe, para señalar a la hermosa beba–. Es preciosa, tiene un brillo increíble.

–Nació para ser una estrella, un ángel –comunicó Nikiforov, pues esa niña llevaría su apellido y con ello, una enorme carga que podría afrontar, no por nada su “madre” era la estrella naciente más joven de la historia del patinaje masculino.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar? –cuestionó el hombre, Victor quedó estático, aun no había pensado siquiera en un hombre para su niña. Se tiró la cabellera para atrás.

–No lo sé, hablaré con su madre –dijo y partió hacia la habitación 210 donde aun estaba Yurio.

Una vez que entró al cuarto vio a Yurio con el cabello atado, se veía cansado y más flaco de lo normal, tal vez estaba acostumbrado a verlo con kilos extra por el embarazo, además que la niña no había sido una plumita, pesaba al menos tres kilos y es más que lo que el flexible cuerpo de Yuri Plisetsky podía soportar. Victor se acerca lo suficiente y se sienta a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos ahora largos, hacia atrás. Parecía una hermosa muñeca.

–¿La viste? –preguntó Yurio, Victor afirma.

–Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

–No importa –murmuró, si importaba, porque Yurio había estado solo en ese instante, como también había estado solo en todo momento en su vida. Era un solitario empedernido y Victor solamente lo hacía aun más solitario.

–Pero estuviste solo en ese instante.

–Ya no más –informó Yuri–. Ahora la tengo a ella.

Y definitivamente otra lección de vida. Tenía dieciséis años y una enorme carrera delante de él, pues a pesar de su embarazo, él continuó haciendo patinaje para luego “inventar” una lesión que lo deje alejado de las pistas durante los suficientes meses para tener a su hija.

La enfermera entró con la pequeña y fue Yurio quien le pidió a Victor que la tome en brazos, este lo hizo con cuidado, en sus veintiocho años jamás pensó que tendría una hija y que esta llevara rasgos similares a los suyos, pero más a su madre. Era su pequeña princesa, su creación más hermosa, la mejor, la única.   
Le besó la cabecita y la abrazó con amor, ese amor que solamente él podía darle a su niña, a su bebita, al ser que más amaba en todo el mundo. Yurio había sido un león, un tigre, todo lo que profesaba lo era y ahora, teniendo a la pequeña delante de sus ojos se sentía conmovido.

–¿Has pensado en un nombre? –cuestionó Yuri, Victor niega–. Pues piénsalo rápido, tendrás que ir al registro civil apenas salgamos de aquí.

–¿Tú no has pensado en ninguno?

–Claro que he pensado, pero es tu hija y tú sabrás como llamarla, será tu heredera más que la mia, tendrá su apellido y tu nombre paterno –Yuri tenía razón, la niña tendría su apellido y nombre paterno, pero aun así se sentía un poco cohibido.

–Pues….–miró sus ojos y lo vio, vino como un relámpago a su cabeza–. Yúliya…–comentó, en abreviación es “Yulia”, que en Rusia se pronuncia “Yuria”, lo que sería una variante femenina de Yuri, nombre de su segundo progenitor–. Se parece demasiado a ti.

–En eso pensé, no quería sonar narcisista.

–Jajajaja Yúliya Victornova Nikifolova-Plisetsky.

–¡Que complicado eres, viejo! –gruñó Yuri, pero recibió un beso en la boca en respuesta.

–Que sea Yúliya Nikiforova ante la gente –masculló y besó nuevamente la cabecita de esa niña hermosa.

–Mi pequeña Yulia.

Ese día fue el más feliz de la vida de Victor, pues se enamoró completamente de su niña, la bebé de sus ojos, su princesa.   
Al otro día presentó a la niña en sociedad, más que nada a Yuri Katsuki que estaba emocionado por verla y hasta le había comprado un peluche de gatito, dado a los gustos de la mamá de esa criatura, lo más probable es que sintiera una afinidad por los gatos y así fue. Yulia era una bebé muy sociable y amorosa, no quería decir que no tuviera sus berrinches o que no fuera testaruda, no por nada tenía genes Nikiforov-Plisetsky. A muy temprana edad comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos en las pistas de hielo, hasta Yakov estaba entusiasmado de verla brillar en las grandes competencias internacionales, pero todo a su debido tiempo, Victor sería el mentor de la pequeña y nadie más.

–¡Quiero ser como mamá! –dijo berrinchuda la pequeña de seis años, Victor frunce el ceño.

–Para ser como Yuri tienes que practicar mucho y el talento es un gran….

–¡Enséñame papi! –Mandó, Victor suspira, era imposible decirle que no a esa estrellita en el firmamento.

–De acuerdo, ven aquí, te recogeré el cabello –con un cepillo y una colita para cabello, Victor comenzó a desenredarle las hebras rubias y hacerle una coleta alta para que no le entorpezca.

–Ya todos están hablando de la sucesora de Victor Nikiforov –dice Yakov–. A pesar de tener seis años, se hizo de una popularidad intachable.

–Sí –susurró Victor y dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda a la pequeña la hace que entre a la pista y se apoya en la pared divisoria–. Tengo miedo que la lastimen, no es bueno tener tanta atención siendo pequeña.

–Yurio también lo tenía –intentó calmar Yakov, que a diferencia de la actitud que tenía con Victor y Yuri, con Yuria era completamente diferente, como un abuelo perdido de amor por su nieta.

–Y así está en personalidad –sonrió–. Tengo miedo que la lastimen, es tan frágil aun.

–Es como Yuri, dura por fuera y blanda por dentro.

–Yuria es mi vida y si llora, me quiebra completamente, ahora puedo sentir el ágape fuertemente en mi interior, ahora que Yuri Katsuki se retiró y me ayuda con el entrenamiento de Yurio, me estoy sintiendo un poco más pobre en entusiasmo, ya no soy un niño.

–Lo sé.

–¡MIRA PAPI! –gritó la niña y dio una vuelta en el aire para caer, haciendo que a Victor casi le dé un ataque.

–¡YURIA! ¡No debes ponerte en riesgo! Eres pequeña aun –mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar levemente, la niña no hace caso.

–Jajajajajajaja realmente es testaruda como tú, Victor –comentó Yakov y se retira.

Yurio ganaba el grand prix final con facilidad, a sus 22 años su talento era tan amplio que parecía un extraterrestre. Victor siempre estaba allí observando, mientras los de la producción del evento le preguntaron a Yuria si ella quería entregarle el ramo campeón a su madre, inmediatamente aceptó y se la podía ver a esa hermosa niña con sus trenzas acercarse al ganador y entre sonrisas y juegos compartir un momento. Ahora que Yurio tenía mayoría de edad y un nombre resaltante, pudo afirmar que la pequeña niña era su hija sin tener miedos al qué dirán, por lo que Yuria pudo crecer sabiendo que el mundo entero conocía por completo sus genes, no solamente era hija de Victor Nikiforov.

Las luces brillaban agonizantes, doradas, una muchacha de quince años se alzaba con la corona mientras su familia en la platea la vitoreaba. Vestida de rojo, con el cabello recogido y un ramo de rosas en sus brazos. Allí estaba la pequeña Yúliya Victornova Nikiforova-Plisetsky, llevando los apellidos de sus padres a lo más alto del podio, bañada en la bandera rusa y recibiendo halagos de uno de sus entrenadores, Yuri Katsuki, quien no paraba de sonreir y alentar a la hija de su más grande ídolo con la misma devoción. Junto a Yuri Plisetsky, estaban los gemelos Evgeny y Vasily, hijos de la pareja actualmente casada. A pesar que Yuri Plisetsky tenía 31 y Victor estaba pisando los 43, la pareja se había consolidado y actualmente no solo tenían a Yúliya sino a un par de gemelos de ocho años. La chica alza la medalla y la muestra con una sonrisa, sabe que es la heroína de su tierra y todos la aclaman. Nació para hacer historia, para ser la estrella más brillante del firmamento.  
Cuando abraza a su padre, este la toma de los brazos y mirándola a los ojos le susurra.

–Eres y serás la mejor creación que salió de mí…..–hundiéndose en un abrazo fuerte, ella lloró, recibiendo el infinito amor de su padre.

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
